


Mornings In Hell

by MadameMisoncia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, lesbians in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMisoncia/pseuds/MadameMisoncia
Summary: Lilith loves to wake up with Zelda by her side, fill her with kisses and show her how much she loves her wife...





	Mornings In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Well... so this has been written for over a month!  
But the work kept me away from home and my translator has not been able to give me the job so far..
> 
> This is just a small piece that has long held in my head.  
I like to explore the theme of Zelda spending time with Lilith in hell or in this case sharing the bed *wink*
> 
> It's my first time writing smut (alone) of these two ladies, so I hope you enjoy it  
Thank you very much for reading me! <3

The three suns of heel ascended with the dawn. The time was different from the one that ran in the mortal world, but, contrary to what many people thought, there was night and day in the domains of the Queen of Hell.

Lilith smiled, contemplating the new day through the windows of the palace. She isn’t a demon that needed to sleep, but she enjoyed it. But now, it was more pleasant contemplate all night his wife slept beside her. The reddish waves of Zelda’s hair rested on the pillow and she slid her fingers between them gently. She loved the witch’s hair, so bright, so slight and silky, burning like the deepest flames of her kingdom. Zelda was perfect. Every morning, the goddess was observing the elegant profile of her companion.

With a fluid movement, Lilith leaned gently on the younger woman, to leave a chaste kiss at the base of her neck. As she already knew, automatically Zelda’s body reacted and the woman moved, to snuggle againt her side. The sheet that covered the redhead’s body moved slightly, revealing the valley, creamy, white skin of her breasts.

The Queen’s eyes slid down quickly, that was a view she couldn’t possibly resist. Thousands of centuries of self-control of her own desires and meats and Zelda Spellman got her to lose it, in les than five seconds. And Lilith knew that it wasn’t just the desire and lust she had felt for Zelda since they met. Now, it was much more than that. Their union was spiritual, physical and sentimental. Completely connected to eache other.

Finally, Lilith pushed her gently back against the mattress and the pillow, until Zelda was fully reclined. The witch still sleep, gave a small frustrated gasp, but her eyes didn’t open. The brunette let out a breath, and put her lips against the white neck of the woman, this time, spreading several kisses in her wake.

‘Honey’ Lilith cooing with a sweet voice ‘it’s day time…’

‘Mmm…’ that was the only thing that Zelda answered while her eyelids fluttered.

The demon smiled mischievously, rubbing her nose against the hollow under her ear and capturing the sensitive love between her lips, then gently dragging her teethe over it. Lilith felt like a thin, but strong hand clung to her hair, perfectly polished nails sliding down the scalp at the nape of her neck. She separated, only to find green eyes that looked at her still asleep but full of love, with a smile on Zelda’s lips. She brought her face closet to the witch’s and gave her a languid kiss with her hand caressed her cheek and her thum tracked the cheekbone.

‘Good morning’ Zelda purred after separating and rubbed her nose against hers.

‘Hello beautiful’ Lilith saludate as she pushed rebellious strands from her face ‘Have you slept well?’

‘Like a baby’ she answered. ‘And you?’

‘You know I didn’t need sleep. Also… I find much more productive watch you during the night’ She replied, causing a blush on the witch’s cheeks.

‘Did you spend all night watching me sleep? Really?’

‘Yes’ 

‘Lilith…’ Zelda rolled he reyes.

‘You can’t blame me. I like pretty things. And you Zelda, certainly are.’

The older woman leaned down to kiss her again. This time, the kiss was much more intense, ardent, full of passion. Zelda felt an electric sensation through all the pores of her skin everytime she kissed Lilith. Her insides burned and a moisture began to be born between her legs when the brunette’s tongue joined hers. The witch groaned in the kiss, and her fingers buried even louder in Lilith’s hair, pulling her closer.

Whithout losing more seconds, Lilith pushed away the annoying sheet that covered Zelda’s body and settled between her legs, with one of her thighs betwee those of the redhead. Their mouths separated, only to the brunette get to work again on the neck, marking path of kisses and bites, from the ear to the cavicle. With the thumb, she draw circles on her lip, climbing slower to the skin path to one the redhead’s breasts.

Lilith’s lips kissed the creamed skin of the birth of Zelda’s breasts, Licking and kissing the sternun, enjoying how the pores and skin of the woman beneath her opened with excitement, the hair of the bristled body. Her thumb fiddled over the nipple and the demon pressed her thigh against the center of Zelda, feeling a moisture of the woman welcoming her.

Zelda trembled and instinctively, she swung her hip against Lilith’s thigh, looking for some friction that could ease the painful heat that settled in her belly and that moistened her sex.

‘Don’t be impatient’ Lilith spoke, her breath crashing againt Zelda’s nipple taking it between her lips.

‘Don’t make fun of me’ Zelda growled and her nails dug into the goddess’s shoulders, leaving half-moon marks.

‘Let me take care of you…’ the brunette said, kissing her hardened nipple, pampering him. Her skilful fingers are taking care of the other chest.

The witch looked pleased as her wife, the aclaimed queen of hell, delighted in devouring her breasts. Lilith had he reyes closed, an expresión of happiness and pure pleasure in all her features. Zelda licked her lips at the sight and ran a hand affectionately through the great waves of brown hair. She knew that Lilith loved to give her pleasure, that all the pleasure the redhead could feel, was also, the pleasure of the demon.

Zelda took her by the face, separating her only to be able to bow down and kiss the woman again. They melted into a warm hug, a soft and hot mes of caresses and groans drowned in each other’s lips. Lilith’s hands up and down her thighs, Zelda’s hands grabbing her bottom. They’re looking directly each other, obscured by desire. 

The heat readiating from the vertex between Zelda’s thighs was so intense that Lilith could feel it, even while stroking the outside of these. Her long, thin fingers traced the path through the soft skin, so slow, it could very well, be a Delicious torture for the younger woman. The redhead’s lips parted and a moan escaped, when Lilith separated her wet folds with to of her fingers, looking for her sensitive bud.

Her fingers caressed slowly, gently, circular movements on the burning and swollen clit of Zelda. Looking for something to hold on to, one hand grabbed the seets, the other, entwined with lilith’s, resting on the pillow. The wotch tilted her head, to kiss the hand of her wife and attached to her. Staring at each other, the orange light os the three suns, falling on them. The atmosphere was perfect, romantic, and sensual.

Zelda’s hips began to move against the brunette’s hand and fingers. Her back arched when Lilith returned top ay attention of her breasts, pleasure intensifying, her body burning, not responding, just letting go, enveloping herself completely on pleasure.

‘Lilith…’ a muffled groan erupted from her lips, her legs parted further, inviting her to raise the lever of her attention.

‘My Zelda…’ Lilith whispered, against the redhead’s lips, kissing her seconds later, while sliding two fingers insider her warm, snuggling them exactly, so she would get rid.

Zelda pressed herself against Lilith’s fingers that began to move very slowly. The woman groaned, trembled, completely undone when the brunette’s thums rubbed her clit. Her eyes filled with tears and completely losing her self-control, Zelda raised her hips, pushing against the brunette’s hand.

Lilith set a steady rhythm, her fingers pumping in and out of Zelda. Her lips met those of the woman under her again, drinking and swallowing the loud sound that came from the redhead. Zelda’s hands were now in her hair, giving gentle pulls, lowering her shoulders, leaving a Trail of scratched on her back. Sweat began to Pearl her skin. 

Lilith’s blue eyes stared at Zelda’s face, to capture each expression with utmost precisión. Her green eyes clouded with passion, wet lips parted, the fine veins of her neck that were marked bye effort. It was the vivid image of perfection, sculpted with great detail for Lilith to admire for hours.

A plea, totally silent. No words were needed, since Zelda’s eyes flooded with her. And Lilith understood her perfectly, she could cleary read what her wife was asking with that green-eyed look. She gave her another soft kiss, long and leisurely, his tongue outlining Zelda’s lips, her teeth gently biting her lower lip and she prepared to descend all over her body, worshiping every corner with her mouth. Every recess and every curve were exquisite on the queen’s lips.

A constellation of stars was wverything that Zelda could see behind her eyelids, when Lilith placed a kiss with her lips parte don her sensitive bud. She burst into a explosión of pure happiness, of pure longing and need. With that simpe touch, the redhead arrived in the mouth of the older woman, her moisture spilling on Lilith’s chin, on her thighs, her buttocks and the sheets.

Lilith’s laugh echoes on the walls of the room. She felt so powerful when she could take the woman to those limits with only a small touch of her mouth and fingers. He rubbed his nose against an inner thigh of Zelda, nibbling the milky skin, sucking, until leaving a dark mark. Her hand rubbed the other thigh affectionately. She knew the woman was exhausted, but Lilith was hungry, she never had enough of the witch and her taste. She could hear the woman’s agitated breathing, delicate hands took her face and made her look up. 

Lilith met a tired smile, but totally full of happiness. With trembling hands, Zelda stroked her cheeks and cheekbones. The brunette leaned against one of her hands, posing a kiss on the palm. Zelda brought her hingers between the dark locks and with a gentle movement, pushed Lilith’s head down, She was exhausted, but she needed to feel her more, she needed to feel everything his wife could give her.

For Lilith, Zelda was pure ambrosia. She loved its taste and smell. There was nothing in the redhead, that the demon didn’t love. Lilith took her fingers out of her and licked them, reveling in the most intimate taste that Zelda could give her. Her strong hands grabbed the woman's buttocks, she blew a jet of hot air right in the center of her sex, causing her hips to shake. And finally her mouth met the tender and moist meat.

Zelda groaned loudly, barely able to control how the tone of her voice grew with each movement Lilith's tongue made over her center. Her toes pressed against the mattress, her hips raised against the brunette's mouth, her hands tangled in her hair. Her body was sensitive and her wife's skillful tongue only made her sensations increase. Lilith separated her folds with mastery, pressed her flat tongue against the entire expanse of sensitive skin, her lips placing kisses on her clit, sucking and licking.

The brunette's nose was buried against Zelda's pubis, feeling the soft red curls, it was difficult for her to breathe, so she changed her position slightly. Her whole face was a mess, her nose, her lips and chin stained with love juices of the redhead. But she couldn't care less, not when she was devouring the witch with all her devotion, not when she was the cause of Zelda moaning, panting, sobbing and trembling, being a complete disaster.

'Mmmm ... Lilith, Lilith, Lilith ...' her name sprouted from the redhead's lips, like a mantra, causing Lilith's chest to swell with pride and warm up.

Hearing Zelda moan her name and get rid of it that way, put her in serious trouble. Lilith had been excited from the moment they started kissing and their naked bodies entwined, but now she could swear that her arousal was at its peak. Her sex burned, the muscles inside her contracted and she needed to relieve that painful heat in some way. But she would get her prize later, the goddess wanted to focus solely and exclusively on her beloved little witch.

She banged his tongue rhythmically against Zelda's clitoris, following a pattern of circular movements, carefully sucking and scraping his teeth on her. The witch's legs trembled at this last movement and Lilith got the message, turning her tongue and teeth to push her to the limit. Zelda screamed, groaned and sobbed when this second orgasm, much more powerful than the previous one, razed her body.

Lilith kissed her lips and her swollen clit with affection, while Zelda mounted the replicas of her orgasm, trembling under the hands that the brunette had on her thighs, leaving a trace of soft caresses under the fingertips. The breathing of the younger woman was slowly calming down, so the brunette rose to lie gently on her. Her head resting on the collarbone of Zelda, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath.

'That was wonderful ...' the redhead murmured in a totally hoarse voice, while she wrapped Lilith in her trembling hands.

'I'm glad' Lilith looked up at her, with a smile on her lips as she became aware of the state in which she had left Zelda 'are you all right?'

"Give me five minutes honey, and I'll be with you," Zelda nodded.

'Would you like a cigarette?' asked the brunette.

'That would be divine' a sigh escaped her lips and closed her eyes, she could already taste the nicotine on her lips.

The demon rolled down the bed, reluctantly pulling away from the woman's warm body. Lilith approached the elegant table beside the bed and took Zelda's cigar holder and her cigarettes. Something more relaxed and recovered, Zelda moved, to accommodate one of the large cushions behind her back and lie on it.

Lilith handed the redhead her belongings and with more than fluid movements, Zelda placed the cigar holder on her right index finger and then the cigarette. The brunette, next to her, leaned down to snap her fingers and create a flare to turn it on. She smiled and kissed Zelda again, so that she would then take the cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag and releasing the smoke. Her head leaned back and her eyes closed. Smoking after sex was always much more relaxing and effective, she felt his lungs full of nicotine, her sensitive body from previous events relaxing, all her body hair bristling.

'Better?' Lilith asked with a playful smile.

'You can bet' Zelda replied.

Lilith curled up beside her, running one of her long legs over the redhead's stomach, the witch circled her with her free arm, tracing her dark locks with her fingers. They remained silent while Zelda smoked her cigarette, not necessarily needing to talk. They shared these comfortable silences, just listening to their breaths and how their hearts beat.

The demon liked to enjoy this comfort in his wife's arms. She closed his eyes, rested her cheek against the upper part of the woman's breasts and felt that this was the whole world she needed. Zelda was everything she loved and with her, also the rest of the Spellman family.

Zelda finished smoking and with a movement of her hand the worn cigarette disappeared and the restraint was back on the table. Taking Lilith by the back of her neck, she tilted her face up to kiss her, while the fingers of her free hand traced an ascending path along the woman's thigh, finally resting her palm on a firm buttock and giving a slight squeeze. Lilith gasped over the kiss and parted, to see Zelda's green eyes darkened again by desire.

'Come here ...' the redhead whispered against her lips, as she grabbed Lilith with both hands behind her back and placed her on her lap. Zelda advanced her hands, to caress Lilith's flat stomach, her palms rising cradling her breasts, tracing circles with her thumbs on the hardened nipples 'you don't know how much I love your breasts my love ...'

And the truth was, what she loved the most was the path between the breasts of the demon, dotted with freckles. Lilith's skin was slightly tanned and yet Zelda could easily distinguish the freckles that adorned the woman's body here and there. Pulling the woman toward her, Zelda placed wet kisses between Lilith's breasts. A broken groan escaped the woman over her and her hands came alive, to hold firmly on the nipple of the redhead and the other one on one of her shoulders.

Her tongue came out to moisten her lips, her eyes closed and her head leaned back slightly when she felt Zelda's lips close around a dark nipple. Her belly stirred and dripped positively staining the inside of her thighs and the witch's lap. Zelda's hand broke through her legs without further ado, found Lilith's burning moisture. She rubbed two fingers against her clitoris, holding her wife by the butt, while she moved her hip looking for faster and more intense friction.

Lilith needed her inside, needed those fingers inside her, needed to mount those fingers, but she hated pleading, she hated asking. She didn’t have the ability that her partner had, to look her in the eye and silently ask her to push her fingers inside her. So she grabbed his fingers to Zelda's wrist, guiding his fingers towards his entrance. The witch separated her lips from Lilith's breasts just so she could look her in the face.

'You just have to ask Lilith ...' Zelda leaned up and kissed her, pulling her lip tenderly as she parted 'you know it ...'

The demon just nodded silently and waved her hips again against the woman's fingers. Zelda rested her face between the woman's breasts and with a movement her fingers were buried inside Lilith. A suffocating heat welcomed her, wrapping her fingers, soft walls squeezing around him. Zelda had learned over time and during her sessions with Lilith, how hot she could be. Both her skin and her interior felt like pure fire.

A loud groan came from Lilith and she clung to Zelda, squeezing the woman closer to her. Unable to bear it for another minute, her hips began to move, riding the redhead's fingers. Zelda cooed softly against her breasts, while paying attention to these at no time, while helping to move her fingers in and out of Lilith, curving and pressing them into the most sensitive area inside the brunette.

'Zelda…' Lilith groaned, although it might have been a sob, her whole body shaking in anticipation, her hips shaking uncontrollably, Zelda's kind lips on her breasts, her hand gently kneading her bottom, her fingers inside her, now joining the thumb to brush the clitoris. Her hands took the face of the woman she loved so much, so she could look her in the eyes 'kiss me ...'

And she didn't have to ask twice, because Zelda was more than pleased to kiss the woman on her. Their lips joined and the younger woman drank all the gasps, moans and sobs that came from Lilith's lips. The familiar warmth that she installed in her chest every time she was aware that it was she who caused this in Lilith's body, that she was the cause of her happiness, she and only her.

Lilith howled, a wild, uncontrolled sound, when the powerful orgasm razed her body. Her true nature was who made it manifest the pleasure that traveled and consumed, thanks to Zelda. And Zelda became aware again, it is not as if she really forgot, to whom she was given pleasure. With whom she was married, whose powerful partner she was. The Queen of Hell. Her queen. Her wife.

The brunette's body finally collapsed against her, her trembling arms still clinging to Zelda, her head resting against the woman's shoulder, her breathing slowly calming down. Zelda extracted her fingers from Lilith and brought them to her lips, closing her eyes as she soaked in the brunette's taste. Salty and acidic. She had always reminded citrus.

'I love waking up next to you,' said Lilith, Zelda could tell how she was smiling against the skin of her shoulder.

'I never thought that mornings in hell could be so pleasant' Zelda surrounded her with her arms, only to lay them both in bed, with their bodies entwined.  
'Everything is better when you're here' I answer, intertwining her fingers with Zelda's and kissing her joined hands 'I feel so lonely and empty when you're not with me ...'

'You can come to visit me whenever you want' Zelda stroked the strands of hair with her free hand 'and when you can't, because your responsibilities keep you busy, you can always look at me through the mirror.'

'That is a constant temptation' laughed the demon.

'Lilith ...' the redhead took her by the chin 'from now on, you'll never be alone again. You have a big family on Earth that loves you, all your sons and daughters of the coven, my own family loves you Lilith. I love you.'

'You are a blessing Zelda Spellman. You are my blessing. 'Lilith bowed, capturing the woman's lips among hers, sharing a tender kiss. 'I love you, my High Priestess.'

'And I love you, my Queen.'

Lilith snuggled against Zelda again, sinking her face into her neck. Zelda wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Lilith's chest rising and falling. And they fell asleep again, because they had all the time in the world to give each other. For now, whenever they were sleeping, they thought that every step they had taken, both wrong and correct, led them in that direction. And both couldn’t ask for anything better.

Mornings in hell couldn't be more pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very active on Twitter and you can always find me there!
> 
> So don't be shy and follow me <3  
@LittleAzurill


End file.
